Hunting the Mystery
by FinalLimitRoxas
Summary: Roxas can still feel emotions, and he doesn't have a heart. So Sora and Roxas go on an adventure to find out why. Sequel to the "Roxas-Alive Again!" and "Dimensional Battle" fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything within it.

(Also, it is recommended that you read both "Roxas—Alive Again!" and "Dimensional Battle" before you read this fanfiction. Just another friendly reminder.)

* * *

 **Me: Roxas! Get back into Sora! (That sounds wrong…)**

 **Roxas: No! I want ice cream!**

 **Me: No! Get into Sora NOW!**

 **Roxas: I still want ice cream.**

 **Me (exasperated): Fine! But PLEASE get into Sora for at least this fanfiction!**

 **Roxas: Fine. But only if I get ice cream after.**

 **Me: WHATEVER!**

* * *

Sora was telling Riku about what happened, when he felt a sudden, sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sora exclaimed, surprised.

"What? What is it?" Riku asked.

"N- Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, smartas—"Sora started to say, but was interrupted by that pain again.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

And Sora blacked out.

O

When Sora regained his senses, he was in a place that was vaguely familiar to him, but he didn't remember why.

Then it hit him.

"I'm in… Dive to Heart?" Sora thought, bewildered. He had only been to Dive to Heart once, and that was a scary experience.

His Keyblade flashed into his hand reflexively.

"Hey, Sora."

Sora whirled around, planting his feet in a battle stance, but it was only Roxas.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "Why did you bring me here? Are you NUTS? Last time I was here—"

"I know, I know. You killed Darkside. But this is important," Roxas said, holding up his hands as if to calm Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes, still annoyed.

"I can feel emotions still."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora glared at Roxas, very irritated. "Don't joke like that. And if that's ALL you wanted, asshole, then I'm leaving."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Roxas exclaimed, surprised. "And I'm not joking!"

"Oh _really_?" Sora said skeptically. "Like I'm going to believe that bullshit."

"Yes, you will," Roxas said, angry now. "You WILL believe me, or you will be forced to believe me."

Sora was taken aback by Roxas's obvious anger, when he remembered that Nobodies can still fake emotions.

"Then make me."

"UGH!" Roxas screamed, surprising Sora. "Why won't you take me SERIOUSLY?! It's not a game, Sora!"

Suddenly Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashed into Roxas's hands in turn.

And he charged at Sora.

* * *

Roxas smashed Sora's Keyblade over and over, and all he felt was anger.

 _You SUCK, Sora!_ Roxas thought, raging.

And suddenly Roxas felt sick. He saw Sora's broken body on the ground, unconscious and bloody.

"No. No no no no no. Sora! Sora, listen to me! Can you hear me?! Don't die on me! Sora! SORA!" Roxas screamed.

And, with a jolt, Roxas noticed Sora wasn't breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas sat there, next to Sora, just sobbing.

 _I am so so so so sososososo sorry, Sora,_ was the only coherent thought that ran through Roxas's head.

Then another thought hit him. _What's going to happen to_ me _?_ He didn't even know where the thought came from, and he didn't care.

 _I deserve whatever is going to happen to me. Actually, I deserve WORSE,_ Roxas thought.

Suddenly, Sora began to dissolve, and Roxas realized something.

 _He's not really here. His consciousness was the only thing here._ Roxas thought, relieved.

* * *

Sora woke up, aching all over, and he understood why in a burst of intuition.

 _ROXAS!_ Sora thought, angrily.

And he heard it. Roxas's voice.

Sora strained, trying to hear it.

 _Sorry, Sora._

And he meant it. Sora heard his intent, plain as day.

 _I believe you,_ Sora thought. _Let's find out what's going on._

And he disappeared into darkness, transported by Roxas's power as a Nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sora reappeared in Traverse Town, dizzy from the transport through darkness.

When he recovered, he noticed something very strange.

Traverse Town was empty. No people. No life. No anything.

"What? Where is everyone?" Sora exclaimed, confused. Wasn't Traverse Town the hot spot for travelers and lost people?

 _I know,_ came Roxas's voice from Sora's head, triggering a headache. _Strange, right? Seems like other worlds are like this too._

"OOOOOWWW!" Sora yelled, clutching his head. "If you're gonna talk to me, can you NOT give me a headache?!"

 _Jeez! Don't get so angry! Can't you—_

"No, I cannot take a headache. If you think I can stand a headache while saving the world, then get the fuck out of me!" Sora said.

 _Okay, first of all, that sounds WRONG. Second of all, I don't know HOW to get out of you. I can't just take a vacation whenever I want,_ Roxas said, worsening the headache.

"Okay, then. I COMMAND you to get out of my head!"

Suddenly Sora felt a horrible stabbing pain in the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Maleficent watched in her crystal ball as Sora fell to the ground from the headache she had given him.

"HAHAHAHA! Now, the meddlesome boy will think that nobody of his is causing the headache, and he will destroy Roxas! And then, Sora will become a Heartless! MY minion! HAHAHAHA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next thing Roxas felt was pain. It ripped at him, and it felt like he was being destroyed, unmade.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Roxas screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

 _"YOU ARE BEING DESTROYED, BOY! YOU MEDDLED IN MY BUISNESS TOO MANY TIMES, AND SO DID SORA! SO YOU WILL BOTH PAY FOR IT!"_ Said a voice that chilled him deeply, even more than Xion's.

Maleficent's.

"W-what..? N-n-no…" Roxas said, weak with pain.

 _"YES, BOY! YOU WILL LEARN, ONCE SORA BECOMES MY MINION; A HEARTLESS! HE WILL PERSONALLY DRAG ALL OF THE WORLDS INTO DEEPEST DARKNESS!"_

And Roxas understood. This had been her plan from the very beginning. That was why she sent Heartless after Sora. To turn him into a Heartless, so she could use his power to take over EVERYTHING.

"noo….." Roxas started, but passed out before he could finish.

* * *

Sora was feeling extreme pain, and he had no coherent thoughts, except: _WHY ME?!_

Sora thought he was going to die, when the pain stopped. In fact, _everything_ stopped.

He was a Heartless. He was Anti-Sora. He felt no pain, nothing except hunger. His hunger was ripping at him, threatening to destroy him if he didn't consume Hearts and people.

He had felt this way only a few times before, but he loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas was in a strange place. It rung the _faintest_ bell in the back of his head, but he didn't know why.

It was surrounded in darkness, and he felt pain, resonating off of everything.

And he remembered.

He was in Dive to Heart, but he hadn't recognized it before. He was in Sora's heart.

And that meant Sora was a Heartless.

But if Sora was a Heartless, then why did he still have a Heart in the first place?

"I'll help you, dude. Just after I find out why I can feel emotions. It's connected. I KNOW it is," Roxas said, and disappeared into a gateway of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Roxas reappeared, he was in Traverse Town again.

There were still no people.

"Grrrrrrrr…." Roxas growled, angry. "Now I have to take care of this too."

"Yep."

Roxas jumped about ten feet into the air, summoning his Keyblades and whirling to face his opposition.

It was a Jiminy's Journal, lying open on the ground.

"Wait, WHAT? Am I imagining things?" Roxas asked himself, bewildered.

"Nope." Suddenly the air next to the Journal flickered with letters of binary code, and it transformed into Data Sora, in and of himself.

"Hey," the perfect replica of Sora said, grinning.

Data Sora was such a good image of Sora that he could quite literally turn into Anti Sora right now.

 _Wouldn't that be Anti-DATA-Sora?_ Roxas thought, off task.

"How are you HERE right now?" Roxas asked, confused. "Didn't Data Riku and Mickey delete you?"

"Technically, yes, but after Castle Oblivion came into play, I got my memories back. I remembered turning into a Heartless once, AND I remember the journey through the Datascape. And, I possess all of Sora's memories." Data Sora said.

"K" was all Roxas was able to say, stull confused.

"Sora needs you."

That snapped everything back into perspective.

"Got it," Roxas said, ready to go.

And suddenly, Roxas was digitized, imported into the Journal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxas reappeared in the journal in a storm of data.

"Huh? What?" Roxas asked, confused.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Said a voice from above.

"Wait, why are angels laughing at me?" said, Roxas, still bewildered.

 _I am not angel, stupid boy!_

And Roxas knew who it was. It was Maleficent.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Roxas was stuck in the Journal, and he knew it.

"NO! Why? Why me?!" Roxas said, and knew, as it came out, the answer.

Because Sora.

And Sora needed him.

"That's the spirit."

And Data Sora disappeared, and Roxas followed.

O

Roxas reappeared in Hollow Bastion, and he was ready to face Maleficent.

But she wasn't there.

"Um… where is she?" Roxas asked to nobody in particular. "She took over this place, right?"

"Nope."

Roxas whirled around, ready to fight, but it was only Leon.

"Dude! Don't DO that!" Roxas said, angry.

"Jeez, dude, calm down. And where's Sora?" Leon asked.

Roxas mumbled something like 'gone', and he bolted.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Leon exclaimed. "Eh, doesn't matter. Nobodies have always been weird."

Roxas did another sweep of the castle, but Maleficent was nowhere to be found.

And Roxas remembered.

* * *

Sora was attacking, trying to destroy the Heartless that controlled. His consciousness was pushed into dive to heart, and he was fighting, but it wasn't helping.

And Sora was KO'd.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roxas doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"OW OWOW OWOWOW OOOOWWWWW!" Roxas screamed in pain.

 _Wha—ooooowwwww! Why did it—,_ Roxas thought, interrupted by the pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Roxas yelled.

 _Why-_ *pant* _-does it hurt so much?_ Roxas thought.

And he saw it, as if in slow motion.

Sora, fighting a Heartless that looked like Roxas.

He watched, horrorstruck, as Sora moved closer and closer to his final breath.

And the Heartless stabbed him.

Sora was dead.

Roxas tried to talk, but he couldn't get the words out.

When he found his voice, he only had one thing to say.

"No... No... How…?" Roxas started, but couldn't finish.

His thoughts finished it for him.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roxas gasped and sat up.

 _SORA!_

Roxas gazed around himself at the dark room.

"What? Where's Sora? And Hollow Bastion? Wait, did that really happen?" Roxas bombarded himself with questions.

 _"No, child. It was only a dream. Now go back to sleep FOREVER!"_

And with that, Maleficent attacked.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in Roxas's hands, and time slowed down. Roxas could see every weak spot in his opponent, and he could see her attack patterns as well. All of her powers were laid out to see, as well as… HP? Was that even possible?

Roxas cleared his head, and sprung.

The battle was over in one ninetieth of a second.

"No! NO! I will NOT be defeated this easily! Behold, the power of darkness!"

Maleficent, surrounded in the green energy of her own darkness, started changing. Her cloak turned into scales, her horns got bigger, and wings sprouted out of her back.

She was a dragon.

"Nope!"

And the glorious dragon was defeated, just like that.

 _ALL WORLDS ARE MINE, BOY! YOU WILL LEARN…_ Said Maleficent's voice from far away.

"You will pay for this."

Roxas jumped, and whirled around.

"Sora! Thank god—"

"No. Not Sora. ANTI SORA!"

And he lunged at Roxas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxas clashed with Anti Sora again and again, never flinching or faltering, but he was in pain.

 _How will I kill him? Sora DIED! And he really, actually DIED!_ Roxas thought, aching on the inside.

Just then, he clipped Sora's chest, and he saw a bright red flash.

"OOOOOWWWW! FU—"

And Roxas killed Anti Sora.

Sora was back.

They went back to Destiny Islands in a daze, and told Riku what happened.

"You... you guys were connected so powerfully that you, Roxas, felt emotions. And you probably will for the rest of your existence." Riku explained.

"But… what about the Journal?" Roxas asked, still confused. "And the zero people situation?"

"Fake worlds created by Maleficent to fool you," Riku answered. "As for the Journal, it appeared to you because you were in need. So it helped you. Now, though, you should fade back into Sora."

"Saying it like that is WAY better then saying get back into me!" Sora exclaimed suddenly.

"That's just wrong," Riku said.

Sora grinned sheepishly.

"That's the end of this adventure. But I feel… as if there will be many more trials ahead of us," Roxas said, the first thing he had said in a long time.

And then he faded back into Sora.


End file.
